


Captured

by bookishfates



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sort Of, actually more chaotic neutral alina, because leigh can't stop the fan content, but we still stan, dark!alina - Freeform, i can't write this man, i didn't know what to name this thing, modern ravka, our boy aleks is a supervillain now, sassy alina is slightly less sassy, scientist alina, she's also kind of a fabrikator along with a sun summoner, she's still a sun summoner, so i just went with the first thing i came up with, the most infamous in ravka actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishfates/pseuds/bookishfates
Summary: Alina Starkov, a brilliant scientist only beginning to get recognition for her work and who happens to be a Sun Summoner (and Fabrikator), wakes up in the lair of the most infamous supervillain in all of Ravka: the Darkling. He informs her that he wants her to make weapons for him and his henchmen - well, mostly his henchmen.He expected to have to coerce or threaten her into it; he had a talent for such things.What he didn't expect was for her to agree without him having to do too much.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here on ao3 and i have no idea how to do things  
> send help

I woke up in what looked like a rather austere and "modern" sitting room.. My hands and feet were cuffed (the handcuffs were around my ankles) and someone had arranged me into a semi-comfortable position on a leather armchair. In front of said armchair was a glass coffee table, and on the other side of that, lounging in an identical armchair as if it were a throne was-  
Oh.  
What could the Darkling want with me? He looked about the same as he did on TV, when we were all warned to go outside only if we must, for fear of people getting hurt during one of his attacks. Maybe a bit more handsome, though.  
"Where am I?"  
My voice came out raspy and hoarse, like I hadn't used it for a week.  
"You're in my...shall we say, base of operations. Next you're going to want to know why you're here, correct?"  
He didn't wait for me to answer before continuing, "I need someone competent to make weapons for my assistants - well, you wouldn't exactly be doing the making, just the research and prototypes." My eyes narrowed. "In that case, why me? There are plenty of other scientists who could do a lot better."  
He canted his head slightly to the side, regarding me through stormcloud eyes. "Perhaps, but you're not as high-profile, so it's less likely that they'll raise a stink about your disappearance."  
That did make sense, to kidnap a lower-profile scientist who was still rising. He looked about to speak again, but I cut him off.  
"How much funding do I get? And come to think of it, how did you fund all this," I gestured around the elegant room, "in the first place?"  
He seemed genuinely a bit taken aback by my questions, his mouth curling into an enigmatic half-smile that could very well have been fake. "I hired thieves. I assume you've heard of Kaz Brekker?"  
"The guy who pulled the Ice Court heist and stole that historic Fjerdan crown? Who hasn't heard of him?"  
"Fair. In any case, he put together a team to rob a few banks for me. I'm still in contact, so there's not an exact upper cap. Just don't be too unreasonable - I won't be spending millions on your research."  
I leant back in my chair as well as the bindings allowed, thinking about it for a bit.  
On the one hand, I'd be helping a literal supervillain. On the other hand, I probably have no choice, and who'd refuse the chance to play around with what was essentially unlimited funding?  
I stayed silent for a while after I decided so that I could see for how long his patience would stretch. Finally, he cracked.  
"Your time is running out."  
To his surprise, I snickered. "My oh my, do you have a book for those? Ominous Clichés for Aspiring Villains?"  
He narrowed his eyes, but I continued, "I accept. Because you're putting it like an 'easy way or hard way' decision and I've seen the kind of scars your victims have. Whichever one I choose, I'll have to do it. Also, what kind of scientist wouldn't accept the chance to be able to use essentially unlimited funding?"  
"I never said it was unlimited."  
"You said, and I quote, 'there's not an exact upper cap', end quote."  
"Kindly restrain yourself from spending millions, that is all I ask."  
"Fine! Fine."  
The Darkling stood up. "I've prepared you a lab." He took out a key, presumably to unlock the different sets of cuffs, but I shook my head and said, "You probably should have remembered why exactly I'm getting publicity."  
The cuffs fell away.  
I stood up. "Word of advice, Darkling, when you intend to capture a Fabrikator - or, at least, someone who has Fabrikator...tendencies, you really should bind them with rope. You were saying something about a lab?"

**Author's Note:**

> yes i made the ice court heist about stealing a historic fjerdan crown, they'd still need the main cast of six of crows and i'm reasonably sure the heist would go about the same  
> this is my first time writing on here so i hope you liked it! feel free to comment & give me feedback  
> i am basically physically incapable of writing aleks well and truly in character


End file.
